Diamantes en un cielo de Medianoche
by Wild Colors
Summary: Bra y amnesia iguales Goten.
1. Chapter 1

Sólo es mía mi imaginación. Ningún personaje de la franquicia de Dragon Ball me pertenece.

AHHHHHHHHHH! BANG! BANG! BANG! SPLAT!

Silencio cubría las calles de -

"MAMÁ! MAMÁ! DONDE ESTÁS? MAMÁ!"

Con eso, la película de Bulma fue interrumpida por su hija, Bra. Verán, Bulma al fin se estaba relajando luego de lidiar con su hija todo el día. Ella pensó que finalmente podría ver la película de misterio/thriller que tanto había estado esperando. Obviamente, estaba equivocada. Molesta, Bulma tomó el control remoto, apagó la TV y sacó la película de la máquina de DVD. "Quizás más tarde", pensó, mientras iba a ver que quería su hija.

Bra se paseaba de un lado para otro en la sala de estar esperando a su madre. "Donde está él?" Pensaba para sí misma. Estaba a punto de llamar a su madre nuevamente cuando Bulma entró a la habitación.

Bulma, sacudiendo su cabeza, miró a su hija. Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué es lo que ocurría, Bra comenzó a hablar.

"DONDE ESTÁ PAPÁ?"

"No lo sé, Bra."

"PORQUÉ NO LO SABES!"

"NO LO SÉ, ESTA BIEN?! ESCUCHA, NO PUEDO LIDIAR CONTIGO AHORA! ASI QUE, VE Y PREGÚNTALE A TU HERMANO DÓNDE SE ENCUENTRA PAPÁ!"

"ESTÁ BIEN!"

Bra estaba de muy mal humor. Faltaba sólo una semana para su boda, y se encontraba completamente estresada. Reclamaba por todo, y estaba hecha toda una Noviazilla. Estaba volviendo locos a su familia y amigos! Pero todos mantenían sus temperamentos en línea, ya que todo terminaría pronto. Su futuro esposo era un tipo llamado Chance. Se conocieron en la escuela cuando ella tenía 16, empezaron su noviazgo cuando ella tenía 18, y ahora que ella tiene 19 están prontos a casarse.

"Trunks!" Gritó Bra.

Sin respuesta.

"Trunks!"

Aún sin responder.

"TRUNKS!"

Nada más que silencio.

Bra estaba completamente enfurecida. "Donde diablos está Trunks?" Pensó para sí misma. Sabe que me caso en una semana. Primero papá, y ahora Trunks. Será mejor que esos dos no se estén escondiendo de mí. Qué pueden estar haciendo que sea más importante que yo? Esperen a que los encuentre. Van a lamentar el haberme enojado.

Bulma decidió volver a su habitación e intentó relajarse. Era inútil. Aún se encontraba agitada. Decidió hacerle una llamada a Chi Chi. Bulma cogió su teléfono y comenzó a marcar el número. Dos rings y Chi Chi contestó.

"Hola!" Contestó Chi Chi.

"Ya era hora que contestaras el teléfono. Estaba comenzando a pensar que nadie contestaría."

"Qué pasa ahora?"

"Lo de siempre."

"Así que Bra te tiene de los nervios nuevamente."

"Sí, y necesitaba a alguien con quien desahogarme."

"Dónde están Vegeta y Trunks?"

"Ni Idea!"

"Aún no puedo creer que Vegeta esté realmente de acuerdo con dejar a su pequeña que se case."

"Él no está de acuerdo con esto."

"Y entonces por qué aún no ha espantado a Chance?"

"Por Bra."

"En serio?"

"Sí, Bra le dijo que si alguna vez intervenía en alguna de sus relaciones, lo rechazaría como padre, y lo reemplazaría por Goku."

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! ESO ES DEMASIADO GRACIOSO!"

"Bueno, Vegeta no lo cree así. Después de todo, Goku es la última persona contra quien quisiera perder."

Bulma y Chi Chi continuaron hablando por teléfono por unos cuarenta y cinco minutos. Esto era exactamente lo que Bulma necesitaba, una amiga con quién hablar. Ella habría preferido a Gokú, pero él nunca contesta el teléfono. De cualquier modo, ahora que se había tranquilizado, decidió hacerse un sundae de helado.

Bra buscó a Vegeta y Trunks por toda la casa. Estaba claro que no querían ser encontrados. Pero dónde podrían estar? Bra se rebanó los sesos. Solo había un lugar que le faltaba por revisar.

Hora y media más tarde, Bra llegó al lugar donde su padre y su hermano se encontraban. No estaba nada contenta con lo que vio.

Bra quedó boquiabierta. No lo podía creer! Su boda era en una semana, y esos dos estaban aquí arriba entrenando! Que ella tuviera una boda perfecta no significaba nada para ellos? Si hubieran estado practicando algo de baile, no estaría tan alterada, pero ellos no estaban bailando, estaban entrenando! ENTRENANDO LES DIGO, ENTRENANDO! Bra, furiosa, no pudo más, y se dirigió donde se encontraban ellos.

Ellos ni se percataron, Vegeta y Trunks estaban pasándolo fenomenal!

" Eso es lo que tienes chico?! Y te haces llamar un Super Saiyajin?! Qué chiste!"

" Un chiste! Me estás tratando de chiste?! No puedes siquiera derrotar a Gokú! Y te haces llamar Príncipe de todos los Saiyajines, ESO es un chiste!"

"QUE DICES MOCOSO!"

"YA ME ESCUCHASTE! O TE CUESTA OÍR VIEJO!"

"TE MOSTRARÉ LO QUE UN VIEJO PUEDE HACER!"

"ADELANTE!"

Vegeta juntó poder al máximo.

Trunks juntó poder al máximo.

Vegeta y Trunks ahora se encontraban atrapados en combate. Esquivando golpes de ki de un lado para otro. De ninguna manera Vegeta perdería contra su hijo, El Mocoso, y de ninguna forma Trunks perdería contra su padre, El Pelmazo. Se estaban dejando manchones negros y azules, ambos contendientes rehusaban darse por vencidos. Ambos se mandaron a volar con una explosión de ki, cuando de pronto, Vegeta dudó por un momento, y fue ahí cuando Trunks tomó la oportunidad para acabar con su padre. Rápidamente juntó energía y le lanzó uno de sus ataques de ki. Vegeta, ensangrentado y cansado, a duras penas lo esquivó. Desafortunadamente, Bra no tuvo tanta suerte. Vegeta y Trunks miraron con horror el cuerpo de Bra, estrellándose contra el pavimento, lo primero que impactó fue su cabeza.

Translated by Jun-Shang88


	2. Chapter 2

Pasaron dos semanas desde el accidente de Bra. y por razones obvias, su boda con Chance fue aplazada. Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, y Chance tomaron turnos para cuidarla y estar con ella en el hospital. Estaban muy agradecidos que su vida ya no corriera riesgo, y todos esperaban a que su "Princesa de Hielo" despertara del coma.

Vegeta y Trunks se sentían pésimo. Seguían reviviendo el accidente en sus mentes. Por un momento estuvieron seguros que Bra había muerto, pero notaron que, justo antes de hacer contacto con el piso, instintivamente ella elevó su kí. Vegeta y Trunks sabían que el resultado habría sido trágico si ella no hubiera reaccionado de esa forma.

Goku, Chi Chi, Gohan, Videl, Goten, Pan, Krillin, y Marron no tenían permitido visitas. Ya que sólo la familia podía estar ahí, Bulma y Trunks los mantenían al tanto.

No habían semillas del Ermitaño, por lo que Bra tenía que recuperarse a la antigua usanza.

Pasó otra semana y Bra seguía en estado comatoso. Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, y Chance estaban comenzando a perder las esperanzas. Ahora era el turno de Chance el cuidar de Bra. La observó mientras ella yacía tendida en la cama antes de encaminarse hacie ella y saludarla con un beso en la frente. Chance ya no podía más, estaba desesperado, sus emociones lo superaron y rompió a llorar. Rogaba y rezaba para que ella despertara.

"Vamos Be-Be! Despierta! Tienes que despertar! Por favor, Te lo suplico! Te necesito! Despierta!" Chance se arrodilló junto a la cama de Bra y continuó llorando descontroladamente. Tenía el corazón destrozado, siguió llorando hasta que se quedó dormido.

Vegeta, Bulma y Trunks al entrar vieron a Chance durmiendo profundamente cerca de Bra. Sus corazones se estremecieron con la escena. Trunks se aproximó y gentilmente lo despertó para que pudiera ir a casa y descansar algo. Cuando Chance despertó, le aseguró a Trunks que solo necesitaba lavarse el rostro, un break para ir al baño y una taza de café antes de que continuara al cuidado de su prometida nuevamente.

Chance se levantó para irse y hacer lo que le había dicho a Trunks. Mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, todos escucharon un leve gruñido. Muy emocionados, se juntaron alrededor de Bra, con ojos grandes, brillantes y llenos de esperanza, para ver si ella hacía otro sonido.

Y bien, Adivinen Qué! Lo Hizo!

"Sí!" Exclamó Chance.

"RÁPIDO!, RÁPIDO!, VAYAN A BUSCAR UN DOCTOR! QUE ALGUIEN VAYA A BUSCAR UN DOCTOR!" Gritó Bulma.

Trunks salió tan rápido como pudo a buscar un doctor para su hermana. "WOO-HOO!"

Vegeta no mostró su emoción como el resto. En cambio, solo una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, era de alegría.

Trunks volvió junto al Dr. Know, quien le pidió a la familia que esperara afuera mientras examinaba a Bra. Mientras examinaba a la joven, lentamente ella abrió sus ojos, la consciencia volvía a su cuerpo. El doctor quería asegurarse que la paciente aún poseyera los sentidos de la audición, vista, movilidad y el habla antes de que permitiera el re-ingreso de la familia a la habitación.

"Muy buenas noticias para todos, físicamente la señorita Bra está bien, y está completamente despierta. Pueden entrar a verla. Si llegase a pasar cualquier cosa, saben dónde me encuentro." Dijo el Dr. Know.

Dicho esto; Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, y Chance se apresuraron para entrar y ver a Bra con sus propios ojos. Ella los observaba en silencio mientras que ellos se amontonaban junto a su cama. Chance rompió el silencio y fue el primero en hablar.

"Hey Be-Be, Cómo te encuentras? Realmente te extrañé".

"Si niña, nos diste un buen susto," dijo Trunks. "Sólo estoy feliz de que estás bien".

"Oh, cariño, debes prometerme que no me darás un susto así nunca más. Casi me vuelvo loca," Dijo Bulma.

Vegeta, sabiendo quién es él, conociendo el tipo de personalidad que tiene, no dijo ni una palabra.

Bra seguía en silencio. Ella sólo observaba, sin decir nada.

"Qué pasa Be-Be?" Preguntó Chance.

"Sí, por qué estás tan quieta? Nunca antes habías estado así de quieta, y enfatizo el nunca." Dijo Trunks jugueteando.

"Te duele algo? Necesitas alguna cosa? Tienes hambre? No sólo nos mires, al menos dí algo." Dijo Bulma preocupadamente.

"Está bien", dijo Bra. "Si yo soy Be-Be, Quiénes son todos ustedes?"

Fin del segundo capítulo.

Traducido por Jun-Shang88.


	3. Chapter 3

Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks y Chance miraron a Bra incrédulos.

No podían creer que ella dijera eso.

Permaneciendo en calma lo que más podía, Bulma observó a su hija antes de hablar."A qué te refieres exactamente querida? Estás diciendo que no nos recuerdas?"

"Eso es precisamente lo que estoy diciendo" respondió Bra.

"Eso no es verdad, cierto?" preguntó Bulma.

"Es la verdad! No sé quién soy! y no conozco a ninguno de ustedes!" gritó Bra.

Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks vacilaron antes de salir disparados de la habitación de Bra en busca del Dr. Know. Tenían preguntas, y él respuestas. Confiaron a Chance para que cuidara de Bra.

"NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO, NO, ESTO ES UNA BROMA, CIERTO! ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA! CIERTO? Digo, no te olvidarías de mí, no es cierto Be-Be? No te olvidarías de lo nuestro, cierto? Nena, no sabes quién eres? Eres mi prometida. Por favor dime que no te has olvidado de mí. Por favor! Contéstame! Contéstame!"

Bra estaba totalmente shockeada y molesta por la repentina histeria de Chance. Sus ruegos y súplicas la hicieron sentir muy incómoda. No sabía qué hacer! Solo quería que el sujeto se marchara.

"Me estás asustando!" gritó ella, "Y puedes alejarte de mi? Lo sien-".

"No digas eso Be-Be, Estoy seguro de que me podrás recordar si lo intentas lo suficiente."

"Por favor, tan sólo déjam -"

Pero la situación empeoró cuando Chance se acercó para tocarla.

"NO ME TOQUES!" gritó Bra.

Chance quedó estupefacto. No se esperaba este tipo de reacción. Mientras Chance miraba a Bra, no pudo contener las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Estaba herido. Realmente herido. Aquellas palabras fueron como puñaladas de un cuchillo. Ella no era la mujer que ama. Chance salió de la habitación de Bra para evitar empeorar las cosas. Se quedó fuera de la pieza en espera de que Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks volvieran antes de irse del hospital.

Mientras tanto, Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks localizaban al Dr. Know.

"Asi que supongo que se dieron cuenta" dijo el Dr. Know, al tiempo que entregaba un sobre amarillo a una de las enfermeras.

"Sí, nos acabamos de enterar! Nos mintió! Dijo que ella estaba bien!" gritó Trunks.

"No, no les mentí, dije que físicamente ella se encontraba bien, nunca dije que mentalmente estuviera sana. Hay una gran diferencia."

"ESCUCHA BIEN CRETINO, VOY A-"

"Vegeta! Cálmate! Calma!" dijo Bulma.

"Y bien, por qué no nos informó antes de permitirnos la entrada a visitarla? Podríamos habernos preparado," indicó Trunks.

"Por que se darían cuenta aunque les dijera o no. Y estuve en lo correcto, no? Además, no hay ninguna receta o medicamento para la pérdida de memoria," contestó el Dr. Know, "Pero siéntanse libres de llevarla a casa, los papeles del alta están justo aquí".

Dos amenazas de muerte y luego de muchas palabras de abundante colorido, Bulma, Vegeta, y Trunks volvieron en sus pasos hacia la habitación de Bra. Cuando se aercaban, vieron a Chance parado fuera de la puerta. Inmediatamente corrieron hacia él.

"Qué ocurre?" preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Chance se quedó parado mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"Es verdad, saben?. Es cierto que no recuerda nada. Y como les fue con el doctor? Dijo cuánto va a durar esto?"

"Desafortunadamente no lo sabemos" respondió Trunks.

"QUÉ! PERO...PERO PENSÉ QUE HABLARÍAN CON EL DOCTOR!"

"Lo hicimos Chance," dijo triste Bulma. "Dijo que no hay nada que podamos hacer respecto a su pérdida de memoria."

"No voy a aceptar esto, y ustedes tampoco deberían. Tenemos que hacer que nos recuerde!"

"Estamos de acuerdo contigo Chance, Está bien?, Asi que aguanta ahí. Rayos! Puedes asustarla."

"Muy tarde para eso. De cualquier manera, mejor me voy. Trunks, llámeme luego, por favor."

Trunks informó a Chance que a Bra wa le darían el alta pronto, y le preguntó si quería ir con ellos a casa. Chance agradeció el ofrecimiento, pero rechazó, ya que quería darle algo de espacio a Bra.

Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks tomaron un par de bocanadas de aire antes de entrar nuevamente a la habitación de Bra. Cada uno buscaba maneras de hablarle sin sonar tan nerviosos.

Bra los observó a medida que ingresaban a su cuarto, y no le gustó la forma en que la miraban. "Ahí vamos de nuevo con esos ojos, realmente deseo que paren de mirarme así. Me está sacando de mis casillas!" pensó Bra. "Y aún no tengo idea de quiénes son." Bra rompió el silencio de la habitación al hablar primero.

"Como dije antes, Si soy Be-Be, quienes son ustedes?" exigió Bra.

"Bueno, primero que todo tu nombre no es Be-Be! Es Bra Briefs, Esta bien? Tu novio es el único que te llama así," dijo Bulma.

"Te refieres al tipo raro ese?"

"SI!" contestó Vegeta.

"Ewww!" comentó Bra.

"No te refieras a él con un ewww! , y no es raro," respondió Bulma."Yo soy tu madre, Bulma. Este es tu padre, Vegeta. Y-"

"Soy tu hermano, Trunks.''

A pesar de que se presentaron, esto no cambió el hecho de que la seguían mirando fijamente. Bulma le dijo a Bra acerca de las buenas noticias de su alta, y que probablemente recobrará la memoria luego de estar en casa.

Al poco de haber llegado a casa, fue bombardeada con todo tipo de "Recuerdas esto?". Bra, por otro lado sólo quería que la dejaran sola. Bulma llevó a su hija a su habitación, para ver si podía reconocer algo de allí.

"Bra, mira! Recuerdas este osito de felpa? Tu padre y yo lo compramos, bueno en verdad, Yo lo compré del Planet Toys cuando tenías diez años."

Bra ya estaba que no daba más.

"YA BASTA! NO PUEDO SEGUIR CON ESTO!" gritó Bra.

Vegeta y Trunks corrieron para ver de qué se trataba el alboroto.

"QUIERO QUE TÚ, TÚ Y TÚ ME DEJEN EN PAZ!"

Bra azotó la puerta de su dormitorio, dejando en shock a sus padres y hermano.

Fin del capítulo.

Traducido por Jun-Shang88


End file.
